100 Hours
by idealrain
Summary: Maggie decides to go to Nashville to tell her daughters about Victor. A long one-shot.  I don't own Days.


100 Hours

Maggie decides to go to Nashville to tell her daughters about Victor. A long one-shot. I don't own Days.

"I really hate this," Victor watched Maggie put clothes in her suitcase.

"It's less than a hundred hours. You'll survive," Maggie said.

"What if I don't? What if I get so lonesome, I die?"

"Eh, I'll ask Phillip to wait until I get back to hold the funeral," Maggie shrugged.

"Maggie!"

"What?" Maggie laughed.

"Why can't I go with you?" Victor asked, pouting.

"Because it's poor etiquette to tell your daughters you're dating and bring your boyfriend along. Emily Post says so," Maggie said.

"I hate this. What if they convince you I'm evil?" Victor asked.

"Honey…" Maggie put the shirt down she was folding. Victor looked at her.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Victor, I know you. I love you. I live with you. But I need to tell my daughters about us before someone else does. Can you imagine what Julie or Jennifer would say?"

"I know." Victor sighed.

"It's less than a week. Then you'll have your goddess back. But honey, I need to pack. Then we have all night," Maggie said.

"All night?" Victor asked.

"All night. I'll sleep on the plane," Maggie said.

"Fine."

"Are you feeling insecure?" Maggie asked, afterwards.

"Maybe. I don't like the fact your family hates me," Victor mumbled into Maggie's neck.

"Well, Julie likes you."

"Great. Julie has a great taste in men, " Victor said.

"_I_ like you. And actually, they wouldn't like anyone I dated. Go to the mansion and play with Parker. I'll be back less in than a week. And you know absent makes the heart grow fonder," Maggie said.

"My heart's plenty fond of you. Do you need proof?" Victor nibbled Maggie's neck. Maggie giggled when she felt Victor against her leg.

"Oh. I know. Have you ever heard of sexting?" Maggie asked.

"Really? Do you know what that is?" Victor asked.

"Oh, I think I can figure it out," Maggie said, as Victor kissed her

* * *

.

Victor studied Maggie's face. He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you're trying to please everyone and you know that doesn't work," Victor said.

"Victor…"

"Don't worry about me. Just deal with your daughters," Victor said.

"We're not breaking up, o.k.? I'll be back in four days. And you can get your house in order," Maggie kissed Victor.

"Meaning deal with Kate or you will," Victor smiled, "Promise me."

"I love you. I'll back in less than 100 hours," Maggie said.

"I love you," Victor said.

"I know. I'll see you later," Maggie said.

"You're cruel."

"I know. Bye, honey." Maggie kissed Victor. Victor collapsed back into the pillow.

* * *

"Mrs. Horton, Mr. Kiriakis wants me to make sure you are comfortable," the steward said.

"I'm very comfortable. Thank you," Maggie said. The steward nodded and left.

_Love, I'm fine. Stop worrying_. Maggie texted. A moment her phone buzzed.

_I just want to make sure my employees are doing their jobs. I miss you._

_How's Kate? ;)_

_Stop being mean. I bought a new lock for your back door. It's Kate-proof. : )_

Maggie chuckled.

_Who has keys?_

_Combination lock. Right now, it happens to be my birthday. _Victor texted back.

_Right. So now, I can't get into my own house. Brilliant plan._

_I can change it to your measurements. ;)_

_Oh, because that would be comfortable for me to give out. _Maggie texted, rolling her eyes.

_I certainly wouldn't mind. :P_

_You should've talk to Julie or Hope before setting it. Ask Julie for a good number._

_Fine. I miss you. _Victor texted.

_I just left._

_The bed's cold._ Victor complained.

_You could talk to your grandson. Either one of them. Or Julie. _Maggie pointed out.

_I want you._

_I know. ;)_ Maggie laughed.

_I love you._

_I know. Love you, too. Landing now. Bye_

_Bye._

* * *

"Mom! I don't know why you insisted on renting a car and driving yourself. Sarah or I could've pick you up," Melissa said.

"Well, honey, I need to tell you something and you might not like it and we might need time apart," Maggie said, calmly.

"You're not sick, again, right?" Melissa said as Sarah walked into room.

"What's wrong?"

Maggie chuckled. "Nothing is wrong. O.k. you know this year was a rough year for me, with your Dad and me being kidnapped by Vivian…"

"Yes, and I still don't understand why Vivian Alamain would kidnap you, Mom," Sarah said.

Maggie took a deep breath. "You know, let's have dinner first. This can wait and actually I'm exhausted."

"Well, you can lie down in the guest room, if you don't feel good," Melissa said.

"Thanks," Maggie went upstairs.

* * *

"That was weird," Melissa said.

"Did you notice something different?" Sarah asked. Melissa looked confused.

"No…"

"She wasn't wearing her rings," Sarah said.

"Do you think Mom's dating? Sarah…." Melissa looked skeptical.

"She looks different. Like she's more present. You know the first couple weeks after Dad died, Jen said she was just like a zombie."

"Maybe she's just more focus on work. And she has Chloe and the baby there. I want to call Julie," Sarah looked thoughtfully. Melissa nodded.

"Hello?" Julie's chipper voice rang over the phone.

"Hey, Julie…" Melissa said.

"Hey, Melissa. Did your mom arrive safely?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. Julie, what's up with Mom?"

"Nothing. Why?" Julie asked, suspiciously.

"So, she's doing fine with the new situation?" Melissa asked.

"Oh. She told you about dating Victor," Julie said.

"I meant Chloe and Parker. Victor? As in Victor Kirakis?" Melissa said, her voice going funny.

"Oh…she didn't tell you. Oh, well, crap. Yeah, you should talk to her. Love you, bye." Julie quickly hung up.

"Mom's dating Victor Kiriakis," Sarah said.

"Mom's dating," Melissa said.

"Wow…." Sarah sighed.

"I need a drink," Melissa said.

"Is it that she's dating or that it's Victor Kiriakis?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I would prefer her not dating Victor, wouldn't you? Considering he did indirectly killed my friend."

"But who would you want Mom to date?"

Melissa closed her eyes. "We aren't doing this. We aren't picking a boyfriend for Mom."

"Yeah, good point. "

* * *

Maggie was lying down, trying to figure out how to tell her girls about Victor, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Maggie, I'm sorry," Julie started to say.

"Who's dead?"

"No one."

Maggie sighed in relief. "Did my house burn down?"

"No…."

"Did Kate kidnap Parker?"

"No…."

"Has Chloe been committed?"

"No…."

"Fine. What happened?" Maggie asked.

"I kind of let it slip to Sarah and Melissa that you are dating Victor…"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You did not tell the girls about Victor," Maggie's voice rose.

"Maggie…."

"What did you say?" Maggie demanded.

"That you were dating Victor and then I hung up. Why didn't you tell them?"

"I chickened out, o.k.? I was going to do it after dinner," Maggie snapped.

"Uh-huh."

"I was! Damn, what am I going to do now?"

"I'm sorry, darling," Julie said sheepishly.

"This is your entire fault! If you didn't push me to have dinner with the man…" Maggie said.

"I said dinner. I believe my words were 'have you considered dating Victor?' I didn't say 'Maggie, sleep with the guy on your first date and not tell your daughters for a month.' There's a difference," Julie pointed out.

"Julie, I know the difference and I know it's not your fault. I'm just trying to avoid the unanswerable questions."

"Such as how can you date a murderer?"

"O.k. I know! And technically he hasn't killed anyone. Oh, I can't believe I'm having this conversation. I'll just go down and explain to them that I…."

"are practically living with Victor. O.k. Well, you do that. Love you, darling," Julie said.

"Bye, Julie. "

_I can totally do this. I'll just say, 'Girls, I loved your father but now I'm … dating Victor? Seeing Victor? I'll just wing it._

"Hi. I guess we need to talk," Maggie said carefully, entering the room.

"Julie still has a big mouth, huh?" Sarah said humorlessly.

"I was going to tell you after dinner. I was going to tell you as soon as I got here but I chickened out," Maggie admitted.

"Victor Kiriakis, Mom! Victor freaking Kiriakis! Do you know what he's capable of?" Melissa asked.

"I know what he has done in the past. But when you consider I kidnapped a child once," Maggie said.

"How did this even started? Did you wake up one day and decided you wanted a walk on the wild side?" Sarah asked, sarcastically.

"No, that was with your birth father," Maggie shot back. Sarah winced at the mention.

"O.k., you two, no lower blows. Mom, could you just explain how this started?" Melissa asked.

"We started to talk over coffee when Melanie and Phillip were living with me. Then Victor wanted advice about Brady and…" Maggie trailed off.

"Wait, wait, wait didn't Victor get married a couple months ago?" Melissa recalled Hope mentioning something about that.

Maggie blanched.

"You got involved with a married man? Mom!" Sarah said.

"His divorce is final in six months. We waited until he was separated, more or less," Maggie said.

"Ah. More or less. Well, I'm so happy you remain virtuous," Sarah said.

"I'm not having this conversation with you while you're being sarcastic and belittling. Hell, I'm a grown woman, and I am single. I can date anyone if I want to. I waited a year to date out of respect for your father. Victor's getting divorce as soon as possible. And we care about each other," Maggie explained.

"How? I mean it's Victor," Melissa said.

Maggie closed her eyes and smiled. She thought of Victor dragging her to the hospital during her MG crisis, of him coming over on his wedding night, of buying houses.

"Victor's …people can change as they get older and he makes me laugh. Even two weeks after I got out of the sarcophagus…."

"Wait…this is why Vivian kidnapped you. You were flirting with her husband!" Sarah's eyes widened.

"We weren't….nothing happen during his marriage," Maggie blushed.

"Before or after?" Melissa wondered out loud.

"Look, it's complicated. It's so complicated and I can try to explain it to you but you can't be sarcastic or judge me until I finish."

"Perhaps we should have dinner, first," Sarah said.

"So…." Melissa said. Maggie eyed her daughters' glasses of wine with envy.

"Well, during my relapse, Victor helped me and we became friends. It kinda evolved from there, with light flirting. When Vivian figured out we were probably more than friends, (actually before I did) she got jealous," Maggie shrugged.

"That's a bit of an overreaction," Sarah said.

"I know. I wasn't even sleeping with him yet!"

Melissa choked on her wine. Maggie laughed.

"Mom, I'm not old enough to talk with anyone about your sex life," Melissa said.

Maggie smiled and sipped her water.

"Although, please tell me you're practicing safe sex, because between the amount of times he has been married and his affairs…"Melissa said.

"We are and we did STI testing before we slept together," Maggie said.

"More wine for me," Sarah said, reaching for the bottle.

"Sarah…." Maggie started to say.

"What's the plan now? I mean, you're over sixty, are you going to start dating again?"

"Sarrie, I'm old, not dead. And yes, I suppose I'm dating Victor, which is very…weird. And I care very much for him," Maggie said.

"Do you love him more than Daddy?" Sarah asked. Melissa winced and Maggie felt sucker-punched.

"That's not fair and you know it," Maggie whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but what about Daddy?" Sarah asked.

"I loved your father more than words. But Mickey's gone and I'm here," Maggie shrugged helplessly. Melissa bit her cheek, trying not to cry.

"I know," Sarah whispered.

"I thought about every way to deal with the situation. I thought about joining Mickey even. I didn't mean to say that…" Maggie saw her daughters' horrified faces at the mention of suicide.

"Mom?" Melissa asked softly.

"I'm seeing a shrink. No one knows that I'm seeing one but I, um, called Carly and she gave me a couple names. I'm not suicidal. I'm doing o.k. and Victor helps. But I don't want people, especially your cousins to know, o.k.?" Maggie said firmly.

"Does it help?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it does. But Hope, Julie and Jennifer…" Maggie trailed off.

"Yeah. They would either commit you or declare that you don't need therapy. But are you really o.k.?" Melissa asked.

Maggie closed her eyes, thinking.

"I'm dealing and I'll ask you not to say anything about the therapy. I'm enjoying falling in love again, with Victor. After Mickey, if I didn't have the girls in the house, I don't know if I would survive. Now, I want to have a life and I'm sorry but Victor's probably a part of that."

"Mom?" Sarah asked, playing with her wine glass.

"Yes, baby?"

"Where do you see yourself in like ten years?"

Maggie paused. "That's an interesting question. First, I hope I'm alive and still running Chez Rouge. But the real question is whether will I be dating Victor? I don't know."

"Oh." Sarah was quiet. "What do you know?"

"I love my two wonderful daughters," Maggie offered.

"That's an excellent answer," Melissa smiled.

"Look, I want to have you two visit me more and be more involve in my life. But Victor is, for now, a part of my life. Just like you two, Melanie and Phillip and the rest of the Hortons," Maggie said.

"How does the rest of the Hortons like you dating Victor?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I haven't told your aunts and uncles yet. That's going to be fun. Jennifer's horrified, Hope's very noncommittal about the whole thing and Julie's insanely supportive. I'm always going to be a Horton but well, they don't make things easy."

"I guess not. When are you going to tell the rest of the family?" Sarah asked.

"Well, actually, I'm going to wait a couple months. I'm not sure what's going to happen and I want to enjoy my relationship."

"In the meanwhile, what do you want to do while you're in Nashville?" Melissa asked.

"Well, I was hoping to see Taylor Swift. Melanie wants an autograph and I promised Mia I would try to see Keith Urban," Maggie said.

"So star-sighting? O.k. We can do that," Sarah said, relaxing as they planned the rest of Maggie's vacation.

"And I promise not drop any more bombshells."

"Sarah, we should probably go home more. I would hate to find Mom in more trouble," Melissa said.

Maggie laughed.

"I promise dating Victor is my limit. I do love you two."

"I love you, Mom," Sarah said.

"I would love you more if you dated nicer people, but I love you," Melissa said.

Maggie laughed.

* * *

Epilogue

Victor was working at Titan when a knock came at his door. He was alone since his mood worsened when Maggie left from Nashville.

"Come in," he growled.

"You sound horrible," Maggie smiled.

"Melanie and Phillip are staying at your house to hide from me," Victor said.

"Mmmm….well, how can I sweeten your mood?" Maggie asked.

"Did you lock the door when you came in?" Victor asked.

"Why would I do that?" Maggie smiled as Victor pulled her into his lap.

"I miss you," Victor whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Maggie softly kissed Victor.

"Good visit?"

"Yeah, but I'm happy to be back," Maggie said.

"I suppose we're still dating?" Victor asked.

"Well, Victor, I don't usually crawl into laps of men I don't date," Maggie said.

"And how do you want to celebrate your homecoming?"

"A nice dinner at home, perhaps. I need to shower."

"Would you like company?" Victor asked.

Maggie merely grinned at him and walked to the door. Victor followed his love home.


End file.
